


I Like You

by unchainedmelody



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, hanniblowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchainedmelody/pseuds/unchainedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes across Bedelia in the midst of a panic attack and his actions surprise her. Bedannibal</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

Bedelia had lost track of the time. Of course, nervous breakdowns tended to absorb a good chunk of one’s day, especially since it had been months since her last one. She had woken up that Thursday morning feeling oddly optimistic, which really should have been the first sign that something was amiss. Hannibal would arrive later that morning and lately Bedelia had been looking forward to their meetings more and more. He was her only form of human contact, with the exception of the young man who delivered her groceries once a week, and she found she had grown dependent upon their weekly interactions. It was surely inappropriate, especially given the fact that he was her patient, but Bedelia reassured herself that so long as she remained professional with her actions there was no need to change things.

What possessed her to try wearing a necklace again, it was difficult to say, especially now that she was hyperventilating on the floor of her walk-in closet. The second the metal had hit her neck she felt her anxiety sky-rocket from its usual place at a steady 6 to a 10. Despite her best efforts to pull herself together she remained sobbing on the floor, her breaths now coming out in frantic gasps. 

Had she realized what time it was Bedelia would have made a more sincere effort to pull herself together, for nothing could rival the embarrassment she felt when Hannibal entered her closet and saw her coming completely undone. He simply stared at her, his face unreadable as ever, and she tried desperately to gain control of her breathing. 

“I… I apologize,” she stuttered, her face flushing in humiliation. “If you could just give me a moment I can-"

He cut her off by bending down so he was at her level. “There is nothing to apologize for,” he said in his usual brisk tone. The composure she had managed to maintain upon his entrance crumbled when she identified a look of compassion flitting momentarily across his face and her sobs returned with a vengeance.

It surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her shaking body, and she was further taken aback by the tenderness with which he held her. Bedelia had suspected Hannibal of faking emotions like affection in their sessions before, but this was too comforting, too _real_ to possibly be forced. She hadn’t allowed another person to touch her for years and the contact, while foreign, made her feel almost human again.

“I’m afraid I’ve eaten away a significant chunk of our time today.” She finally said once her breathing had regulated. 

“Thankfully my schedule is clear for the day; if you don’t mind my company.”

Bedelia felt a soothing rush of relief wash over her and she finally drew away from him, wiping at her eyes and attempting a weak smile. 

“I would like that,” she said.

He stood and offered his hands to help hoist her up. “Would you like me to make us some tea?” He asked, his gentlemanly human veil perfectly in place.

“Yes, please,” she replied before silently following him towards the kitchen.

They didn’t speak as he made his way noiselessly around the kitchen. Bedelia observed the quiet grace with which he moved. It was mesmerizing, but there was also something menacing amongst the poise, something predatory. 

“May I ask you a question?” She said suddenly, her quiet, even voice cutting through the silence.

“You may,” he replied without looking at her.

“Why did you chose to continue seeing me after my attack?” Her gaze remained fixed on him, but he refused to meet her eyes, still making a show of busying himself with the tea. “Surely you would be better suited for a psychiatrist who was more… emotionally sound.” There was no self-pity in her tone, simply curiosity.

He turned to face her. “I trust your judgement,” he said simply.

“It’s not because you feel guilty?” She didn’t drop her gaze, though she struggled to ask the question.

“Guilty of what?” 

“Did you refer that patient to me with the… knowledge that he would do me harm?”

“Yes.”

She blinked. His face betrayed no emotion and the frank honesty of his answer caught her off guard. Finally she found her voice. “Why, then, did you choose to save me?”

He seemed to consider his answer for a long time. “When I identified his psychotic tendencies I knew that it would take little to set him off. I needed to prove to myself that you were disposable, and my patient presented me with the opportunity. Naturally I followed him to your office and... waited for the inevitable. But then I heard you scream…” He dropped his gaze, clearly uncomfortable with this admission, and Bedelia could only stare. He didn’t finish his sentence, relying instead on the implication of his words. After a few moments' silence he seemed to reach some internal conclusion before glancing back up again and stepping closer to her.

She instinctively took a step back, only to have her lower back collide with the counter top behind her. He continued his slow walk towards her, and though he towered over her petite frame she felt no fear at his close proximity. True, her heart rate had increased significantly, and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, but it was for entirely different reasons. Bedelia’s gaze remained fixed determinedly on his.

“Why are you unafraid?” He sounded curious and amused, and she was grateful that his tone had a playful note to it.

“I told you before,” she answered slowly. “I see the truth of you… and… I like you.” 

Her words seemed to break down an invisible wall between them. Hannibal’s hands went immediately to her hips and he brought his mouth down hard to meet hers. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord, one sliding around his neck, pulling him even closer, and the other gliding along his chest. She could feel his body, hard and muscular. It astounded her that _this_ had been hiding under his business suits all along.

She whimpered when he slid his hands down her thighs, grabbing them in a firm grip to lift her up onto the counter top, never breaking their frenzied lip-lock. Her new vantage point brought them eye-to-eye and she pulled back for a moment, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes scanned his face in an effort to discern what he was thinking.

Her hair was slightly tousled and Hannibal could see the long scar that ran along the side of her neck, the scar that was evidence of how close she had come to dying. He had entered her office in time to see the patient with a knife to her throat. The cut hadn't been fatally deep, but it had left a sizable scar. She noticed his gaze on it and bowed her head, cheeks flushing as her hair swung forward to cover it once more. Hannibal reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, but stopped when she began to protest, frantic eyes begging him to just ignore it. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. She thought about it. Obviously she trusted him; she knew very well that he could easily kill her, yet she couldn’t control her attraction to him. She invited him into her home… It was strange, but yes, she did trust him.

Bedelia nodded and slowly tilted her head, a silent indication that she gave her consent. Her eyes closed as she felt the air hit her neck, expecting Hannibal to only stare at it a while. Without warning he, instead, brought his warm lips down along the newly exposed skin. Her gasp only seemed to spur him on and she clutched him closer, her need threatening to completely consume her, silencing any and all rational thought in its wake.

His strong hands came down to her thighs and gently parted them, allowing him to step even closer. He trailed kisses up her neck and along her jaw, until finally he found her lips once more. Bedelia felt as though she was melting into him; every inch of her body was buzzing with a fervent electricity and she met his demanding kisses with equal intensity. His hands quickly untucked her shirt from her black pencil skirt and she shivered when she felt his large, strong hands stroking the soft skin of her stomach.

Their tongues were having trouble taking turns, both wanting to be the aggressor. Hannibal gave an animalistic growl when she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was immediately clear that she was having the same effect on him; his erection had started rubbing against her in the most tantalizing way. 

She broke their kiss and let out a breathy groan. “Hannibal… please…” 

He grinned down at her, his gaze predatory, but in an entirely arousing way. His hands began to slowly slide her skirt up her smooth, pale thighs and she could only watch in frustrated anticipation, her breathing still erratic.

His lips crashed to hers once more as he simultaneously made quick work of sliding her panties unceremoniously to the floor. She was wet and they both let out a groan as he slid an experienced finger inside her. He relentlessly began to pump his fingers, quickly sliding in a second and then a third. His tongue had began a vigorous assault inside her mouth, and she felt deliciously overwhelmed by the sensations. When he brought up his thumb to grind down on her clit she felt like she was going to completely fall apart. Her moans were breathy and it wasn’t long before Bedelia was panting and arching into his palm. He swallowed her scream as she came and continued to slowly roll his thumb along her clit, easing her down from her orgasm.

“You are exquisite.” His breath hit her cheek and his words rolled over her in a pleasantly arousing wave.

“We could… take this somewhere more comfortable,” she offered breathlessly.

His response was to slide his hands down to cup her ass and pick her up, his mouth moving to suck along her throbbing pulse point. They made it as far as the hall before Bedelia was being slammed against the wall, Hannibal’s hands frantically undoing the buttons of her blouse. She was making quick work of his belt and soon they had a trail of clothes leading haphazardly down the hall towards her bedroom. 

By the time Hannibal was lowering her to the bed she was clad only in her bra and skirt, while he remained in his boxers. She quirked a smile at the sight and he gave her a questioning look.

“I had always pictured you as a man who wore briefs,” she explained with a smirk.

“Tell me Dr. Du Maurier, have you often fantasized about seeing me unclothed?” He was teasing her... and it was fucking hot. His hands reached around her back to unsnap her bra, and she arched up in an effort to be more accommodating. Once the offending item had been removed and tossed aside he took a moment to gaze down at her, smiling at the flush that began to spread from her chest to her cheeks. She was suddenly shy under his scrutiny. “How very unprofessional," he continued, his eyes roaming unabashedly down her body as he unzipped her skirt. “I think most people would find your behavior...,” he slid the skirt slowly down her legs, "...unethical. Especially considering the fact that I’m your only patient.” 

Tired of him having the upper hand Bedelia sat up suddenly and managed to flip him over, though her actions hadn’t appeared to take him by surprise. She quickly removed his boxers, doing a little scrutinizing of her own before she reached down and stroked him gently. His smug grin faltered for a brief moment and she grinned.

Before he knew what she was doing Bedelia had tossed her hair back and bent down, running her tongue once along the length of him before taking him in her mouth. He groaned, his right hand tangling itself desperately in her hair. She could sense he was straining to maintain what little self-control he had left, and she was determined to make him to crack. She pulled back, but immediately started swirling her tongue over the tip of his cock. His eyes actually sprang closed and she decided to go for the home run. Without warning she took him down in her mouth all the way. He shuttered and groaned and she began to relentlessly bob her head.

She sensed that it took a sincere effort for him to pull her off and cease her ministrations. His eyes were blazing and he was looking at her as though she was the only thing he wanted in the entire universe. It shook her to her core and she whimpered in anticipation when he flipped them back over, his lips seeking hers as he entered her with a greedy thrust of his hips.

The sudden impact made her yelp, but her cries quickly turned to moans, and then her legs were wrapping around him as she met him thrust for thrust. Hannibal pulled back to look at her before sliding his hand down her stomach until he reached her clit. When he applied pressure with his finger she bit her lip hard and gave a muffled cry; she didn’t seem to notice she had drawn blood. His thrusts matched the rhythm of his hand and he bent down to kiss her again, his arousal sparking further when he tasted the blood from her lip.

Bedelia came suddenly and with a high-pitched moan that triggered his own release. They fell back on the bed, a limp tangle of limbs, and Hannibal guided her to lay her head on his muscular chest. His arm remained wrapped protectively around her and he sighed as she absentmindedly stroked the faint hairs that covered his chest.

“Bedelia… I will never let anything happen to you again.” His tone was intense, sincere, and rueful all at once. 

She pushed herself up to meet his eyes, but found herself unable to say anything. It may not have been a declaration of love or a promise that they would continue to be lovers, but it was the most meaningful thing he could have said to her. 

“I know,” she whispered, before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.


End file.
